Kingdom of Brunei
The Kingdom of Brunei is a Victorian Power State that is located in Southeast Asia. it is a puppet state of the Empire of Japan Members Line of Succession 1 Sultan Omar Ali Saifuddien III (1914–1986) * 2 Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah (born 1946) + 3 wives ** (1) Crown Prince Al-Muhtadee Billah (born 1974): eldest son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his first wife *** (2) Prince Abdul Muntaqim (born 2007): grandson of Hassanal Bolkiah, son of Al-Muhtadee Billah *** (3) Prince Muhammad Aiman (born 2016): grandson of Hassanal Bolkiah, second son of Al-Muhtadee Billah ** (4) Prince Haji 'Abdu'l 'Azim (born 1982): eldest son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his second wife + Maria Najul (b. 1983) ** (5) Prince Abdul Malik (born 1983): second son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his first wife + Nui Najul (b. 1983) ** (6) Prince Abdul Mateen (born 1991): second son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his second wife + Mei Park (b. 1992) ** (7) Prince 'Abdul Wakeel (born 2006): eldest son of Hassanal Bolkiah by his third wife * (8) Prince Haji Muhammad Bolkiah (born 1947): brother of Hassanal Bolkiah, second son of Omar Ali Saifuddien III ** (9) Prince 'Abdu'l Qawi (born 1974): eldest son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Tengku Amalin Aishah of Kelantan, they have two daughters ** (10) Prince 'Abdu'l Fattah (born 1982): second son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Married to a Arab Woman born in 1982, they have 3 daughters ** (11) Prince 'Abdu'l Mu'min (born 1983): third son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Married to 3 wives born in 1983, they all gave him 12 daughters ** (12) Prince Omar 'Ali (born 1986): fourth son of Muhammad Bolkiah + Married to a Japanese Woman ** (13) Prince 'Abdu'l Muqtadir: fifth son of Muhammad Bolkiah * (14) Prince Haji Sufri Bolkiah (born 1951): brother of Hassanal Bolkiah, third son of Omar Ali Saifuddien III ** (15) Prince Muhammad Safiz (born 1974): son of Sufri Bolkiah + Married to a Korean Woman, they have 6 daughters ** (16) Prince 'Abdu'l Khaliq: son of Sufri Bolkiah + Married to a Arab woman ** (17) Prince 'Abdu'l Aleem: son of Sufri Bolkiah + Married to 12 Arab wives * (18) Prince Haji Jefri Bolkiah (born 1954): brother of Hassanal Bolkiah, fourth son of Omar Ali Saifuddien III ** (19) Prince 'Abdu'l Hakeem Jefri Bolkiah (born 1973): son of Jefri Bolkiah + Married to 12 wives 3 Arab, 3 Persian, 3 Gypsy, 3 Azerbaijani and they each bore him 12 daughters ** (20) Prince Bahar (born 1981): son of Jefri Bolkiah + Married to a Arab woman ** (21) Prince Hasan Kiko (born 1995): son of Jefri Bolkiah + Married to an Arab Woman ** (22) Prince Musa (born 1990): grandson of Abdul Samad + Married to an Arab Woman Ministers * Dalai Lama Lhamo Tondup - President of the Privy Council * Reting Rimpoche - Prime Minister * Tsepon Shakabpa - Minister of Defense * Chama Samphe - Armament Minister * Sheng Shicai - Puppet Ruler of Belait District (Sinkiang Government in Exile) * Long Yun - Puppet Ruler of of Tutong region (Yunnan government in exile) * Li Jishen - Puppet Ruler of Temburong Region (Guangxi Clique Government in Exile) * Ma Hongkui - Puppet Ruler of Sabah (Xibei San Ma Government in exile) * Gyato Wangdu - Puppet Ruler of Sarawak (Tibet in Exile) * Sultan Hamid II - Puppet Ruler of the West Kalimantan Province * Moh. Mahakuttah A. Kiram - Puppet Ruler of North Kalimantan Province * Lei Zhong - Minister of Intelligence Military * Pengiran Aminan - Chief of Staff * Pg Dato Aminan Pg Hj Mahmud - Warlord of Army * Pg Dato Seri Pahlawan Norazmi Pg Hj Muhammad - Admiral of Navy * Hj Mahmud bin Saidin - Air Marshall National Anthem Lyrics O Divine One, a long life consign Upon His Majesty our King, fine Help him rule thy dominion wise The gates to eternal joy he shall prise Serene be both country and sultan God save our land Brunei DarussalamCategory:Victorian Powers Category:Nations